The Three Soul Brothers
by ROUGE PUP
Summary: Three bound by thier soul, find themselves together for the first time in Skyrim. The three are born to the old Nord legend of the Dovahkin, Three to defeat Great Alduin, Three with the voices of the Dovah. In this story there are three Dovahkin, each have thier own love life. Rated M for Violent, M/M those are the only pairings you'll hear, deal with it. Breife Girl on Girl. Bye!
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one this is rougepup and Emerald Ryuu Feather.

We have teamed up to write this fanfic on our characters in/on Skyrim. The idea came to us when roleplaying our characters.

_Emerald: ohm, dirty._

Salazar and Yuki are from rougepup.

Valas is from Emerald Ryuu Feather.

I know that there may be spoilers on the game in this story, rouge does not care.

However, we will try and have fun. Maybe this will get you to want the game for yourself.

So the name of this fic is called _**The Three Soul Brothers**_ it is about three soul brothers.

_Emerald: really? no shit, Sherlock_

They are joined by the soul. That will be told in the story at some point.

The pairing are at this point are the following:

**Valas and Vilkas.**

**Salazar and Ulfric. **

_(Emerald: Salazar has no option, but tis funny he resists our favorite Jarl)._

**Yuki and Farkas**.

**Valas and Ralof.**(one time only.)

**Salazar and Yuki.** (Short time only, they begin to feel awkward.)

_(Emerald: And then they find out the disturbing truth….. Ewww.)_

_(Rouge: We will not talk about this ever – Salazar)_

Soul brothers, to be more precise, are brothers through soul rather than blood.


	2. Prolog Part 1

Prolog part one -first person point of view-

YUKI'S NEW START

My name is Yuki… I am a Khajiit with gray and black fur. I was a slave for a long time… the others slaves said that I was brought into this house hold when I was an infant or kit as the Khajiit call their young. But you know… this is the life that I only know of.

Today is my fifteenth year of life; the master gave me fresh bread and a bowl of apple cabbage soup, my favorite soup ever. Today I was free to help the others in their chores. I love to help others where I can. I helped with cleaning and cooking around the house.

To touch the weapons that the master makes is death in his eyes, you touch them you are betraying his trust and he thinks that you wish to kill him. I stay away from the weapons after watching a slave loose his head after being caught with a dagger.

The master taught me to read and to write when I was small. Master said it made the customers that are Khajiit feel good when they are helped by one of their own kind. I never understood that but I never questioned the master.

The master is kind to me…I think he treats me like a small house cat sometimes. It's a little creepy.

One of the other slaves told me their plans to kill the master. I told them I wanted no part of their plans… maybe I should have told the master of their plans… but fate will have her way no matter what is planned. I wanted to tell him of the others, but each time I got close something happened to get his attention.

Oh… how the nine love to play with us when they are board.

Two half-breeds had entered the store that after noon they sold master some hides and meat. They bought more arrows and potions before leaving. I could see the one sniff the air and growl at nothing. His friend move to just touch his shoulder with a gloved hand this calmed him a little.

I wish I was more human like those half breeds were. Half breeds are rare to be seen. They to me are lucky to be free from chains.

Only if I knew, of their broken chains.

Near closing the next day, a guard came in. He looked at me for a minute, than came to the counter.

"Hi there, I am looking for two murders that may have stopped by here?" he pulled out a roll of paper. After opening the roll he showed me two pictures of what seemed to be the half breeds from two days ago. "They killed their master's apprentice two days ago."

I look at him and frowned. "They stopped by at high sun for potions and weapons. They traded for them with hides and meat." The guard smiled at me. "They, however, looked healed and did not say where they were heading." The guard looked at the picture and looked back at me. The picture showed the two half breeds, but they looked mangy and cut up.

"That is not good. Can I hang this on your wall with the other wanted post." That was when I realized that the night was going to bring blood for the household.

"Yes, there are tacks by the wall in the draw." I started to count the money earned that day to be put in the vault in the basement.

When the guard left, I locked the door.

I felt cold.

Yes, I care for my master even if he is a creep, but why should he die. He gives us a place to sleep, to stay warm and feeds us three meals a day. Without him in our lives there would be real problems. We would be with those who would beat us daily and not give us food. I believe we are lucky to have the master we do.

That cold feeling kept me awake that night. I heard the others leave the room. I tossed and turned for hours. When the moon was at its highest that night, I sat up in bed to think on those two who were free.

Then there was the smell of blood. I jump up out of bed and followed the smell down the hallway to stairs. My heart sank when the smell lead me to the master's room. The others looked at me as I knelt down next to the master's body. There was so much blood that it soaked into my cloths and fur.

The others wanted to kill me so the guard would not know that it was them. They tried and failed. I had watched master use the weapons when he tested them. The others did not even hold the dagger the right way. With ease I grabbed the dagger then through it out the window. The others just looked at me.

They tried to move towards me. Moving my ears back flat against my head, I gave them a sharp hiss. Out-side thunder was heard.

They jumped do to the thunder rolling across a clean sky. I ran out the door. I had to get away from them. I knew that my face would be next to the half breeds on some wall in some town, when they pin the death on me.

Before leaving, I grabbed some cloth from the shop; plus, some potions and food. I grabbed no weapons and I left out a window that was at the back of the shop.

That night my simple life of safety ended… leaving a town that would wake and call me a murder; I step into a new life of pain and lies.

Miles… I walked miles to the north. Getting to a road sign I read the names on the wood. I heard voice behind me. I recognized the voice as those who killed my master. Hiding in some of the bushes I wait to see what way they would go. Even if I was wanted for a crime I did not do, I would show them the wrongs of their betrayal. They sat out on a path that would take them to Skyrim.

I heard stories about Skyrim from my master when I was a kit. Maybe I could make a life for myself there. A life as a shop keeper would be nice.

As the group ahead of me got to the pass that leads into Skyrim, I noticed a man sitting by the gate wall. He was a dark elf, and he was counting coins. The elf looked up and watches the group stop in front of him. They were trying to take the money he had. But the elf just aimed a bow that was ready to use at them. The group moved on passed the gate. The elf relaxed back into his spot at the gate. The elf twitched when he saw me, but relaxed when I moved passed him. I noticed he had light gray skin, lighter than most dark elves. There was black around his eyes and on his lips, like most of his kin. Blond hair fell out of the ribbon that tied his hair back. But when he looked at me again I saw the palest blue eyes ever. I had to stop and ask this was so strange.

"Are you a Dark Elf?" I watch as he smiled at me.

The elf stood and stretched. "Maybe…" he moved to pick up his things. "You going in to Skyrim, kitty?"

I growled at him. "Yes, you…?"

"Yep, there is coin to be earned there." The elf turned to me. "Names Salazar, what do people call you?"

"Yuki…" I back up a bit when he walked towards me. "I am following that group; they killed our master when he gave use food and shelter. He may have had his rules and was a creep, but he was kind and honest with us."

"I see. Do you need help on getting back at them." Salazar asked me. "I don't like when others kill when there is no reason too."

"I would welcome some help. I can't use a weapon, though. I do know a spell to make iron to silver and then gold however."

Salazar looked at me then smiled._ Maybe I would be able to get a friend out of this strange dark elf._

"Let us go where the path here takes us." Salazar grinned at me.

And with that my new life began. On a path that would lead me to a new destiny of blood and gold.


	3. prolog part 2

Prolog part two -first person point of view-

SALAZAR'S AWAKING

My head felt like it was felled with lead. Opening my eye's I stare at the darkness that is my being.

Moving slowly, I push at the darkness with weak arms. There is a wooden wall or is it a ceiling that is in front of me I cannot tell.

I have no memories of how I came to be in… well were ever this is.

I straggled to get out of the wooden coffin as I realized finally what I was in.

Once out of the coffin, I take a few minutes to rest and take in the cave I am in.

I felt the ground with my naked body; it felt good on my heated skin.

It looked as if someone thought I was some Deadra. There are runes that look like they would bind the Deadra.

The thought of me being a Deadra made me laugh hard, it was a little too much for my weak body… the darkness returns to my mind as I drift off to sleep.

As I wake again I hear voices near me… one talks about fever… the other is giving a list of what potions they have on them…

"But Ralof is there a cure disease potion in that pack of yours?"

"No, I swear I packed some." Ralof answered back.

"Damn, the poor elf."

"My Lord why even worry about the elf. He is just one Dummer, no need to cry. If he…"

"Do not finish that sentence, boy." The Lord voice growled. "All of those who live in Skyrim are those whom we are fighting for. Not. Just. The. Nords."

"Sorry, my lord"

"Just get some firewood burning privet." The Lord grumbled.

"Yes Sir!"

That is when I felt the cold.

Wait did that man say Skyrim… there no way that I'm in Skyrim, is there.

"Why is there Deadra runes all over this cave?" the privet asked the first two.

"Why is there no fire?" a female asked.

"You could help him get the wood." Ralof pointed out to the female.

I heard her say yes sir and move around.

The Lord laughed softly at his soldiers. "Behave Ralof, is that potion almost done."

"All most, Ulfric this is difficult to do without a table, you know."

"Nope, I leave that type of thing to you and the others," Ulfric said with a laugh.

So the Lord's name is Ulfric ok, now I need to just move and hope they don't mistake me for a bandit.

"My Lord just write in that journal of yours about the day, like you're meant to do."

"Yes, Ralof." The man who is a lord took an order from someone under him.

Just like Martin and I, but Martin is gone. The pain of both my lovers still hurt me badly.

"It is so cold in here." The privet moaned.

"Shut up you retard." Female hissed at him.

"Oh, for the Love of Talos, just get a fire going." Ralof barked at both of them.

"Play nice children." Ulfric said as if this was an everyday thing to him.

I go to get up when the simple movement sends me into a coughing fit. Just great I'm the one how need the damn potion. Some I am the only elf in the cave with them. Ok I not happy, I hate being sick.

"What cave is this Ralof?" Ulfric asked.

"Graywater Grotto," Ralof answered with ease.

"Stupid name… whatever," Ulfric complained. "Thanks."

Ralof just grunted. "The potion is done… give it to him, I need to get this put up."

"Ok!"

I lost track of who's, who's.

I could feel someone lift me up, and put something to my mouth. I could smell a foul sent of the potion, at first I was going fight against the man holding me up… but I started to cough again… I gave in to the man and drank the foul potion…

I hate when I am sick… I think I mentioned that before…

"There you go," Ulfric sooth as I drank from the small bowl. He moved a little and put a cup to my mouth. "Here drink this to chase that down."

I must have passed out after that, because I heard the group talking about a storm outside of the cave and in the middle of making plans for a town called Falkreath.

Plus, I had been naked, now I was wearing leggings of some sort of animal skin, and a cotton shirt.

Ulfric most have un-did his bedding because he was next to me and I was on some furs. It was now warm and the cough was gone.

The group stopped talking and seemed to be in the proses of going to sleep. I opened my eyes to see a Nord looking down at me.

"Will, hello there little gem." Ulfric smiled. "Just to make there other feel safer are you a bandit?"

"No," I whispered. My voice must have reached his ears because that smile just got bigger.

"Sleep, my friend for in the morning we go to the camp then to my home."

I smiled weakly at him and closed my eyes.

I faked being a sleep for these Nord men. When I heard the groups breathing even out I made my move. I slowly left the cave, after taking a coat of black bear fur and hide boots from a bag.

The storm must have just blown over for it was only clear skies as far as I could see. I moved down the path to get away from the cave.

I must have walked for three to four hours, when I came upon some bandits. They move to surround me, laughing evilly.

"You must pay us 200 coins to use our road _Dumner_," the leader coo's to me.

I sighed and looked at all of them, seven of them, one of me. They are armed, and I am unarmed.

I realized that they thought I was a female. All of them male and then me the 'female'. My hair fell down passed my ass, and I knew my body looked that of a young women, Martin used to tease me all the time about it.

"Kind sir," I said making my voice more softer then it usually is. "I am in need of some money for my child is ill and I have way of getting any potions for him. Could you perchance help me by giving me 200 coins to help me?" I put on a good show of desperate young mother in need.

The bandits looked at one another and seemed to have a mind chat or something for the leader handed me a small bag of coins.

"Here take this; there is about 400 coins in there. I think you need this more than we do." The leader of the losers smiled and then the group move on a way from me.

"Thank you kind sir, blessings of Kynareth on you." I called to them.

Turning I moved fast as I could to get away from the group of bandits.

There was no way I would fight them unarmed. Pulling the fur closer to my body I continued walking south.

I continued to walk south along the road, hoping to find a town or another traveler.

In my mind I was only asleep for a week or two that is what it felt like. But somehow I knew that my world was now more missed up then before.

I was told that my life path would lead me to greatness, but this is not what Uriel Septim's meant I hope.

When I went as far south as I could I sat down by this gate, 'This must be the sign between home and Skyrim.'

Looking at the bag of coins that I had coned those bandits out of I realized that I may need to count the coins to see how much I really had gotten.

Opening the bag I saw more than just coins. There were many different colored gems mixed in with the coins. 'Hmmm, maybe Skyrim is a good place to start new.' I sighed and sat down on the ground. 'There had to be little jobs that could be done by those who needed the money maybe I could…'

"Hey give us that bag, _Elf_," the young male's voice hissed out.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked them like they were the dumbest things to fall out an Oblivion Gate.

"Look, just give us the bag, and you will not get hurt." The young male said calmly to me.

I did not know who these men were or are. But I do know that I will not give them this bag of coins. There is no way that I will…

Using a spell, I summon a bow and aim it to the young mans' groin. He seemed to back off as the bows form became solid. This kid was afraid of weapons. The group of kids in front of me moved passed the gate and walk into Skyrim. I wondered then if I would see them again.

As I cancelled the spell, I noticed that a young Khajiit was moving up the road towards me.

He looked to the others head of us, then to me.

"Are you a Dark Elf?" The young kitty asked, trying hard not to sound rude to me.

I stood and stretched. "Maybe…" I moved to pick up my things. "You going into Skyrim, kitty?"

He growled at me in warning. "Yes, you…?"

"Yep, there is coin to be earned there." _And stupid Bandits to take it from, _I thought to myself.

I turned towards the young cat. "Names Salazar, what do people call you?"

"Yuki…" He back up a bit when I walked towards him. "I am following that group; they killed our master when he gave use food and shelter. He may have had his rules and was a creep, but he was kind and honest with us."

"I see." _I hate slavery_,_ I wonder when this became a normal thing in Cyrodiil._ "Do you need help on getting back at them." I asked him. "I don't like when others kill when there is no reason too."

"I would welcome some help. I can't use a weapon, though. I do know a spell to make iron to silver and then gold however."

I looked at him then smiled. _Maybe I could teach him how to not tale that kind of thing to strangers._

"Let us go where the path here takes us." I give the young man a smile and move back the way I came.

My life was beginning yet again it would seem… yet it was like waking up to a new world.


End file.
